This invention is directed to hygienic absorbent articles, such as diapers, adult incontinence articles, feminine protection articles and the like.
Absorbent articles are well known in the art. These articles typically have an absorbent core, which is held or positioned against the body of the wearer during use by a fastening system, such that the bodily exudates are caught by the article. Typical absorbent articles include a topsheet facing the wearer which permits fluid exudates to pass through and a backsheet which prevents the exudates from escaping from the absorbent article.
Many advancements have been made in the art since the introduction of the disposable absorbent article. However, problems still exist relating to the acceptance and storage of feces, and especially runny and pasty feces. The problem has been difficult to resolve because feces generally will not pass through a topsheet and thus, remains free to move about in the diaper until the diaper is changed. This often leads to feces escaping the diaper or soiling of the wearer""s skin.
In order to prevent the feces from escaping the diaper or soiling the skin, apertures have been provided in the topsheet which allow the feces to pass to the absorbent core. However, the apertures are difficult to position during application of the diaper and often move from the desired position when the diaper is worn.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide absorbent articles with improved fit and sealing which can be sustained during use. It would also be desirable to provide an article which can maintain a desired configuration for accepting and storing body exudates, especially feces. Further, it would be advantageous to provide an article with a topical or body adhesive which helps maintain the article in the desired configuration (e.g., the aperture is aligned with the anus) without irritating or harming the wearer""s skin. Even further, it would also be advantageous to provide a void space for the waste which can be maintained even under applied pressures which are typical of the forces generated by a wearer on the crotch and buttocks region of the article while the wearer is in a seated position.
In order to solve one or more of the problems found in the art, an absorbent article, such as an adult incontinence article, baby diaper or feminine hygiene pad, having a void space created by a spacing member capable of withstanding at least 0.5 psi while compressing no more than 60% is provided. The article also has a topical adhesive which helps keep the article in a desired configuration for receiving and storing bodily exudates. Preferably, the absorbent article comprises a topsheet including a primary aperture for receiving fecal waste, a backsheet joined with at least a portion of the topsheet, an absorbent core disposed between at least a portion of the topsheet and the backsheet, and the spacing member disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet. The spacing member provides a void space into which feces can be directed. The absorbent article preferably also includes a body adhering composition disposed about at least a portion of the primary aperture for adhering the topsheet of the absorbent article to the wearer during use.